<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of A Spy by Phoenix5680</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375076">Memories of A Spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix5680/pseuds/Phoenix5680'>Phoenix5680</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Spies Are Forever, London, Owen Carvour's Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix5680/pseuds/Phoenix5680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of Spies Are Forever. Curt Baker (Né-Mega) has left his home in America to live in England after being caught trying to catch Chimera behind the backs of the Spy force. He has been given a new identity, a new job and a new life but a nagging in his head constantly reminds him of the ruins of the life he left behind. That is, until he meets a young boy. Ollie Carvour. A son who barely knew his father. A son whose father died a spy, and left him alone in the world. Alone, just like Curt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories of A Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1964</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet I can kick it further than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curt Baker had been listening to these arguments all day, sat on a park bench in the sun. His dark messy hair sat atop his head, a sign of his lack of self care. Filled with overwhelming grief and trauma, he barely managed to get himself up everyday. But he did. He would clamber out of bed, wash, get changed and shave his beard. And that was all he could do before he collapsed onto a couch. Only years after he had stopped spying, he moved to England. Trying to be close to all he had left of his old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, sat on the park bench, he was getting irritated by two small boys who were playing what the English called ‘football’. Up and down the field they galloped, tripping and flying through the air. One of the boys was scrawny with combed back dark hair, and the other carried more muscles with an untidy cap of dark hair. Looking over the newspaper that he hadn’t been reading for the past few hours, Curt reminisced about two men who had once been boys. If his old friend had known him as a boy, there was no doubt that they would have been inseparable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me mate, you seen a dog round ‘ere?” Curt looked up quickly to see a young man staring down at him in confusion. Flashes of the ‘Deadliest Man Alive’ soared through his head and he stuttered, shaking his head. Cockney, was it? He hadn’t lived here for too long, and it was a change from his home country. As the young man slumped off with his hands in his pockets Curt looked back to the two boys who were rolling around the floor. Oh, what he would give to be able to see his old friend again. Seeing the glee on his face as they united, like these two dirt covered boys. Finally, the two boys gradually travelled further up the park and apart from the distant sound of shouting, dogs barking and cars driving. His old life was gone. He was no longer Curt Mega, a spy. He was now Curt Baker and he earnt his money in a corner shop. He was far away from any friends, though he had very few to begin with. All he had wanted his entire life was to be a spy, but now that had fallen apart. After his final spy mission he had devoted his life to fighting Chimera but spy agencies found out and he had been banned. He was, however, still keeping an eye out. He had declined many friends advice of seeing a counselor or anything, because after all, he was one man. And Curt was determined to not let his past get to him. He might never see happiness again, never be settled with his new life, but he would try his best. Because that is what spies do. He’d work his job each day and then sit in various places in the bustling city of London, watching other people getting on with their lives. Often people would stare at him, raise an eyebrow at his accent and point at him. But he had grown used to it and would mind his own business. They only knew half of what made him so unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually the light faded, and as the street lights flickered on Curt slowly got up from his seat to stumble back home in the blanketing darkness that reflected his shadowed mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>